


战斗潮流/Battle Tendency

by gtreeJF021



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtreeJF021/pseuds/gtreeJF021
Summary: （已完结）看惯了你侬我侬的剧本，你需要换一个口味！攻受之战，床笫之争，新纪元的巅峰对决，即将拉开序幕！
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. ＜1＞

本来今天是美好的一天。

阿伦黛尔的花儿一样灿烂，  
鸟儿一样活泼，  
河水一样清澈  
——姐妹也一样香甜。

“安娜，今天该我了”  
艾莎妩媚的露出半截身子，温柔地摩挲着安娜的背脊。

“……是吗？我不记得有这回事……”  
阿伦黛尔的女王翻过身，略显强硬搂过了姐姐的腰。

“安娜……！”  
艾莎有些生气。

艾莎知道自己的妹妹一定是在故意装傻。

安娜露馅了。所以她只好压住艾莎说，

“可是你一周才来一次，有时候玩得开心了你还根本不回家……我都没有时间好好宠爱你！”

艾莎却摇头否认了这个事实，  
  
“我跟你解释过了上周是有要紧的事情。总之，这周该我了”

安娜不满地质问道，  
“有什么事情比我们滚床还要紧！不行，你没回的那周我要补上”

艾莎丝毫不让，  
“规定就是规定，说好了单双周，不能因为意外事件就改变。再说了，”  
艾莎一锤定音地补充道，  
“今天我想好好地宠爱你”

女王嘛，做得顺手了有时候就不太顾及对方的心情。虽然艾莎依然有着姐姐的地位，但安娜犟了起来，她起身就是一个压制  
——安娜大胆地钳住了艾莎的双手，十分强势地从正面吻进来。

“安娜！……”  
艾莎有点生气，但是她保存着体力没有反抗，而是口头警告说，  
“安娜，你打不过我的，你不要逼我……”

安娜不听，她执意大口大口的吮吸着艾莎细嫩光滑的脖颈。

“安娜……停下！”

安娜双耳不闻，心不在焉。

“好……”，艾莎闭眼想，看来不拿出点手段，你还真以为我是自然之零。

于是艾莎一个挺身！

她凭借强劲的腰力和腿力，瞬间便把安娜夹在了身下。顺势，艾莎手腕翻转，一把捞起安娜的双手攥在右手心里。

艾莎得意的挑眉，她左手画一个圈，一条蓝色的冰凉的绳索就套紧了安娜被捉住的双手。

艾莎右手往外拽住冰绳，安娜的双手便被横过体侧，扭向一边。

安娜惊呆了。

艾莎得意洋洋地正面骑住安娜，空闲的左手挑起安娜的下巴。

安娜想都没想过艾莎会使出这种花招。  
“……你，你作弊！”  
安娜生气了。

“欧欧欧～ 我们可没约定不准这样”  
艾莎得意的歪着头，轻松地说。

安娜真的生气了，  
“你作弊！！”  
虽然只有这一句台词，但安娜的小脑瓜已经计算好了反击。

安娜把全身的力气集中在肩膀，一个推搡，瞬间便撞开了艾莎。  
艾莎被这股蛮力冲击的扑倒在一边，但右手却攥着绳索。

于是安娜立刻骑上了艾莎的腰，她俯下身，用全身的力气压住艾莎，并且对准她的耳垂啃咬起来。

艾莎敏感得一惊，手里一滑。  
糟了！

果然，安娜被松绑的双手欺压上来。  
安娜死死地按住了艾莎的手臂，骑住她的腰，让她整个上半身动弹不得。

“怎么样？”  
这回换做安娜得意了。  
她胜利地啃咬着艾莎的耳垂和脖颈，还故意往艾莎耳朵里吹气。

可、可恶！  
艾莎作为姐姐的身份不允许她就这样败下阵来。

艾莎灵机一动，还可以活动的左右手依然是画出一道绳索，不过却是牢牢地套在了自己的脚踝上。

艾莎让绳索抛出窗外，套住了窗外她们经常用来升降的那个滑轮——然后冰绳的另一端再给它套上一团雪——咻地一下，艾莎就从安娜的胯下溜了出去。

完！  
美！

wtf？？！！  
……安娜惊了。  
安娜挤挤脸，好让自己镇定下来——看来姐姐不好对付，我要谨慎，再谨慎。

于是艾莎和安娜赤身裸体地对峙着，相互摆出格斗的架势。

安娜撅起嘴，表情严肃地比划着拳击。  
艾莎咬着唇，神情认真地防备着安娜的左右横跳。

……就是现在！

艾莎出手又是一道蓝光！  
安娜一个侧手翻躲了过去！

同样的错误你以为我还会再犯第二遍？——安娜看穿了艾莎的招数，她的嘴角勾起一抹弧度。

艾莎撇了撇嘴——看来你还有两下子，翻得这么轻巧，不愧是能徒手攀岩的人。

回合制进攻该我了！  
安娜趁着艾莎东想西想的半秒，冲到床边就把被子给掀了起来！

被子完全盖住了艾莎！

安娜兴奋地扑了上去。  
这下可不是瓮中捉鳖、被中捉姐了么！

可是安娜兴奋的扑腾了一会儿，感觉被子里的东西不动是怎么回事？

……不好！有诈！

可是已经晚了。其实当被子盖过来的瞬间艾莎就放出了一团雪球占住了自己前面的位置，而自己就地一滚，轻松闪去了一边

此刻，艾莎正拿着一根揉好的碗口粗的冰绳扑将上来！

安娜应激地往侧边一闪！  
艾莎扑了个空！

不妙啊。  
安娜急了。  
于是她跑酷式的撑起床沿一个纵身，顺势飞到了门边。

“拜拜”  
安娜调皮地做了个鬼脸气，砰地一声关门溜出了房间。

“等等，你……！”

艾莎无奈地撑住自己半边脸，

“……还没穿衣服……”  
  



	2. ＜2＞

安娜溜出房门，喜滋滋地跑出十几米远，才感觉到有点不对劲。

怎么感觉有点冷？  
低头一看，真是香艳——个头啊没穿衣服！

安娜刷地一下脸红了，赶忙躲进了旁边的房间。

幸亏大晚上的这边没有仆人，要是传出去了第二天岂不是要变成——阿伦黛尔女王半夜裸体蹦迪嗨歌？？（*之前艾莎的半夜唱歌的事一定也会被添油加醋地编进来的）

这可就丢脸丢大发了。

还好先躲起来。

然而安娜观察了四周，这是个书房根本没有衣柜……

艾莎看着安娜没穿衣服溜出去，一个担心她感冒，二个担心她被仆人撞见  
（*大晚上的女王赤身裸体在走廊里跑这也太诡异了这该怎么找理由…）  
只好匆匆穿好自己的睡衣，又拿起安娜的睡衣想给她送过去。

但是碰到门把手的一刻艾莎犹豫了——安娜埋伏我怎么办？？

我只能伏击艾莎了——安娜扯着帘子躲在黑暗里想。

这一楼其他房间的钥匙都不在手边，而衣服就只在刚刚的房间里有。

但是如果贸然去敲门，艾莎还在房里呢，要是她一个魔法从地上弄出冰来把我围住了可怎么办？这叫自投罗网！

……于是安娜打算引诱她出来。

艾莎这边还在犹豫到底是出门呢还是不出门呢…… 突然就听到了一声惨叫，还有一声“艾莎救命！”

艾莎慌了，下意识就想开门追出去，但是为了保险起见，她还是做了些手脚——先把走廊铺上一层冰！  
先打乱敌方移动的计划，如果她有计划！

哼哼，果然。  
安娜心下暗想，我就知道姐姐没那么好对付。  
还好我没有溜去敲门，不然就跪了！

艾莎探头警惕地望了望，发现没人在走廊里。  
“安娜？”  
艾莎叫了一声。

安娜也不回答。

“安娜你在哪里？你还好么？”

没有人回答。

于是艾莎关上门。

于是又响起了求救声。

就这么反复了四五次之后，艾莎忍不住了。她收起了地上的冰，面带愠色地走了出来。

很明显这就是个陷阱。可是艾莎就是要迈到陷阱里来。

艾莎警觉地踩着地毯，她知道安娜肯定会伏击，但是不确定会从哪边过来。

于是艾莎想了个办法。她把周围三米的水汽都凝结成了冰珠子，让它们借着冰雾浮在半米高的空中。

这样，只要有人走过，冰珠的撞击声就会被艾莎察觉。

“可恶！” 安娜暗叫。  
安娜知道艾莎肯定会使出计策，可是没想到会是这样。  
看来自己得改变行动计划了。

艾莎警惕地环顾四周，她不知道安娜会从哪扇门里突然窜出来。

而走廊的另一头，安娜已经裹着窗帘，从城堡外面艰难地爬过来了！……

艾莎在走廊的另一头四处张望着，而安娜在这一头偷偷打开了窗户。她顺利地溜进了刚开始的房间。

安娜窸窸窣窣地翻找着，但是没找到自己的睡衣。

没办法，只好打开衣柜随手摸了件衣服穿上。

突然，安娜觉得背后发凉。

“你怎么……偷偷穿我的衣服？……”

艾莎不可思议的看着安娜。

？  
不是这个是…… 安娜着急想要解释，但是解释等于掩饰。

于是安娜一横心，开启了嘴炮进攻，  
“……穿、穿你的衣服怎么了？ 你本人我也穿过的！，穿，过！”  
安娜比出了那样的手势（*虽然她很害羞）

艾莎腾的一下脸红了。  
憋了半天，憋出一句话，  
“上、上上周明明、是我！……”

可是这话没头没尾的，安娜立马反击道，  
“是你什么？ 是你好好的享受我的手指么？”

安娜挑逗着姐姐敏感的底线，但却警觉的保留了可以够身体反应的距离——艾莎的魔法要警惕！

艾莎其实并不讨厌听到这些词汇从她妹妹嘴里说出来，不如说，这反而激起了她的兴致……

艾莎的脸色有些泛起红晕，她很有情调地回答说，

“哦？ 是么？”

艾莎摊开双手，上面升腾起白色的絮状的气体，这看起来，会让碰到的东西全部冻住。

艾莎带着气场一步步地把安娜逼到角落。

安娜猜不透姐姐是想干嘛——刚刚她明明脸红了，怎么不软下去呢？

所以安娜决定赌一把。

安娜出人预料的扯过一件衣服，不退反进地一个熊抱扑向了艾莎。

艾莎蒙了，她没料到妹妹这么莽。她本以为这个小花招能制住她。

安娜用衣服避免直接接触到艾莎的手，但是同时她也死死地握住了艾莎的手腕。而且安娜还靠着刚才的冲劲把艾莎抵到墙上。

艾莎只觉得手腕被安娜掐得生疼。

……好，既然这么想打，那就陪你玩玩。

艾莎不让了。她的手心虽然什么也没有，但是在瞬间聚集起的寒气下，安娜扯过的衣物不出几秒便结上了冰。

安娜感觉自己的手也凉了，不仅凉了，甚至感觉要被冻住了。

可是，要是松开的话艾莎就完全恢复战斗力了这可不行！

安娜慌了。不妙。

于是安娜强行把自己的膝盖挤压到艾莎的大腿中间。

用坚硬的膝盖骨去磨蹭艾莎的柔软。

艾莎似乎微微地抖了一下，可是，手反而越来越冻了！

安娜克制不住了，她小声惊呼着把手拿开。

艾莎终于可以放下双手。她的手现在冒着白烟，看上去像是蒸过桑拿一样。

艾莎带着些胜利的眼神看着安娜，没想到安娜一个反手就把冰凉的双手按到了艾莎的胸上！

爽吗！  
安娜狡诈的表情就差没问这一句了。  
这大概就叫，以其人之道还治其人之身吧。

艾莎差点没背过气去。  
好啊，手伸出来了是吗？  
于是艾莎分分钟又给安娜的手上了一条冰锁链。

大意了！  
安娜连连惊呼。这下糟了！


	3. ＜3＞

艾莎与其说是被冰到了，不如说是被安娜的莽撞和力气吓到了。

安娜也才回过神来——姐姐根本不怕冻啊！我这招太蠢了！

只见艾莎，立刻又放出了好几道冰索缠住了安娜的几乎整的个小手臂，这让安娜的双手动弹不得。

安娜赶紧一个撤步，从压着艾莎的身上扭回来，跳出一米开外。

不行！  
不能近身！她太厉害了！

三十六计走为上，安娜一个转身就想跑。然而艾莎眼疾手快，咻地放出一道冰法，地面瞬间变成明镜一般。

安娜啪唧摔了个底朝天！

艾莎趁势，又给安娜的脚捆上了几道绳索。

这下可完了！  
安娜急的豆大的汗珠往下掉……

“……你别过来……”  
安娜边说边往后边蹭。

艾莎居高临下的地逼了过来，淡淡的说，  
“一开始老老实实的不就好了么？”

“……我……我……”  
安娜只好低下头，  
“……我……我……呜呜呜……再也不敢了……”  
安娜害怕地承认着错误。

艾莎长长地吐了一口气，心软了半截，  
“……终于肯认错了？”

安娜泛着泪光似的点头说，  
“……我不该跟你抢攻……”

艾莎俯下身托起安娜的下巴，瞧着她哭的样子。

真是无助的小可怜。

于是艾莎捡起安娜的睡衣，给她擦了擦鼻涕、擦了擦脸，心想着，  
“真可爱——…”  
艾莎刚想要凑过来，  
安娜一个冲撞就把艾莎怼出半米远！

安娜诈降！！

突如其来的反抗差点没让艾莎气死在地板上。

而安娜则以一个诡异又灵巧的姿势，边滚，边跳，从半开的门口钻了出去！

艾莎躺在地板上深深吸了一口气，

“……安娜比nokk难搞多了……”

看来征服人和征服自然，还是前者比较难……

安娜边滚边跳，丝毫没有女王的尊严。  
“没有关系！”  
安娜给自己打气，  
“大丈夫能屈能伸！……ok虽然我不是大丈夫，但是好女也不吃眼前亏！”

安娜连滚带跳地逃到了楼梯口，前面就是旋转楼梯。

虽然安娜的手脚被绑住了，但是坐滑滑梯可是从小的看家本领。于是安娜一个小跳，就坐着扶手顺利地从二楼滑到了一楼。  
外加一个完美落地。

当然，

当务之急是先把这个冰索解开。

到底什么能克冰呢？

火。

但是火灵也打不过艾莎的。这让安娜的思绪有点乱。

安娜边滚边跳地偷偷溜进了一个房间，里面有火炉烧的正旺。

对了，但是，火。

安娜也不知道有没有用，但总该试试。于是她把绑得严实的双手靠近了炉子。

——这就是普通的水，受热了也会汽化。但就是过程太慢。

安娜灵机一动，她大胆地把缠满冰索的手全部压在火焰旁的铁栅栏上。

呲呲呲～  
果然！冰和水大半都汽化掉，变成蒸汽飞走了。剩下的一点点水，只靠着似乎是艾莎的魔力似的晶莹的小亮点维持着绳索的形态……

于是安娜卯足劲，用力一扽  
——冰索就这么给破了。


	4. ＜4＞

艾莎在楼上慢慢的理清着思路  
——现在天黑了，安娜又被绑住，她应该跑不远。

于是艾莎从楼上到楼下，一个房间一个房间的搜寻起来。

“安娜～”  
艾莎带着些许戏弄的口吻，

“你…………”  
艾莎开心地打开一扇门，  
“……想不想堆雪人！！”

艾莎一个冰法挑开了窗帘，  
“我知道你在～”  
又一个冰法打开了柜子，  
“不要躲～”

艾莎调皮又狡猾，企图一步一步的把安娜逼到现身。

安娜此刻躲在厨房里。  
这里火炉的温暖和满屋子的配备有助于她的思考。

——艾莎的弱点在哪里呢？

安娜反思了自己前几次稍稍得手的经验——啃耳垂、袭胸、冲裆……好吧……都不是什么正经玩应儿，以及还有下三路嘴炮和兵不厌诈。

……可恶！  
艾莎的魔法就没有弱点了吗？！……

艾莎把每个房间都找遍了，并没有看到安娜。

看来安娜比自己想象得还能躲。

艾莎灵机一动，她在城堡的大堂里站定，双手十指相合，闭上眼睛开始集中精神。

很快的，她的周身就裹上了一团白雾。之后，这团雾气像是帏幔一样向四面八方延展开去……看起来就像是，只要这些帏幔被微微扰动，那些动静就会被传递到艾莎的周身一样，这样艾莎就可以感知城堡的每个角落了。

而这一切，被扒在窗户边的安娜看得一清二楚。

安娜此刻趴在城堡的墙外，虽然只穿了件睡衣，还是姐姐的深V款——虽然确实挺冷，但是安娜的作战计划正激励着她的斗志。

趁艾莎的冰网还没有蔓延到高层，安娜灵巧地攀着墙沿和窗框爬了上去，并且顺着天窗翻下了走廊。

其实安娜在厨房里搜刮了些工具，其中就有她现在正戴着的布手套。这些原本是厨房里日常用的，厚的薄的都有。

安娜一个翻身落地，却没想到撞到了一副铠甲！

铠甲摇晃了两下失去了重心，安娜急得一个飞身给它做肉垫，还没站稳，铠甲的手套甲、头盔以及佩剑因为突然的撞击摇摇欲坠，安娜连忙左手右手外加左腿全给它接住——

呼，好险。

等等。  
手甲。

安娜把它取下来，套在了自己的手上。  
这就更完美了！安娜想。

安娜悄悄地躲到一个没有点灯的房间，窸窸窣窣地布置了一阵，没过一会儿，艾莎的冰网就蔓延了上来。

艾莎在楼下集中着精神，觉得很奇怪。  
为什么半天了都没有动静？难道安娜已经溜到大街上了么？可是这么晚了她能去哪儿……

艾莎正要开始担心安娜，突然右后方感知到了动静！

找到了！

艾莎飞也是的上楼，往传来感觉的那个方位跑。隐隐约约地，前方一个房间的门口，似乎漏出了自己睡衣的衣角——没错，就是之前安娜偷穿（*？）的衣服！

艾莎感觉胜利在望，于是她收起了冰网，左手右手一边一道魔法在睡衣附近糊了一层冰面。

别想跑！

等艾莎靠近到只有几米距离，她放慢了速度。  
——等等，可是，为什么安娜一动不动呢？

……难道是冰索绑了太久冻坏了么……？！  
艾莎心里泛起难过和内疚，

突然，背后传来强烈的冲击，她被扑倒了！

“别动！”  
一个声音叫到，很明显这是安娜。

艾莎下意识地就要反击，却发现双臂被一双大手死死的按下，腰也被牢牢骑住，整个人扑在地上几乎动弹不得。

“我不是要强上，你听我说……”  
安娜换了温柔的语气开始说话。

于是艾莎便没有开口，也不再挣扎，她等着安娜继续说。

“……我都那么久没见你了，我想你……”

没料到打了半天，安娜突然开始表白。

虽然艾莎趴在地上看不到安娜的表情，但以她和妹妹之间的默契，她知道下一秒安娜就要开始哭了。

“……你总是那么霸道……明明我这么想你……”  
安娜一边说一边委屈地掉下眼泪来。泪珠一滴一滴、啪嗒啪嗒地打湿了艾莎眼前的地毯。

“……我知道你忙，我知道你有自己的生活，我以为至少每周的这一晚是可以完全属于我……”

安娜用难过的语调继续说着，

“……听着，我不是不想让你碰我，我不是想要拒绝你的爱，相反我很享受它……但是我只是……我只是……”

安娜说，

“……一定比你想象的更想你”

安娜感觉泪水全部上涌，因为视线已经模糊了。她很想擦一擦，但是她害怕如果松开双手，艾莎又会用她强大的力量迫使一切回到原样。


	5. ＜5＞

做女王很荣耀，却也很累。

艾莎深知这一点。

安娜每天的日程都排得很满。  
本来要安娜规规矩矩的做个女王已经很挑战她的天性了，但是安娜仍然努力地、井井有条地把一切都打理好——这还包括每周一次的和姐姐相处的时间。

“安娜，你真的很棒了”  
艾莎发自内心地说，  
“所以至少，你和我在一起的时候可以多休息一下。我们都承认，当攻很累的……”

安娜否认地摇头，  
“不会，一点都不累”

——你不知道你撒娇的样子有多可爱。安娜一边哭鼻子一边想。

艾莎有些无奈，  
“安娜……”

脱离战斗之后这么久，艾莎才终于感觉到腰上有些异样，  
“安娜……你做了什么？为什么我感觉腰上是湿的？”

安娜吞吞吐吐地说，  
“……你的睡衣，刚才，我把它当作吸引你的注意力，的诱饵了……”

“……所以你现在没穿衣服？”  
艾莎问，

“……我想……是的”，安娜说。

艾莎默不作声。  
她能感觉到腰上与安娜贴合的那边满是潮湿和炙热……

于是，安娜在床上的可爱的又色气的模样，像走马灯似的闪过了艾莎的脑海。

艾莎感觉自己也有点……

好吧大概不只一点。

“……今晚让我攻……艾莎求你了……”  
安娜带着哭声请求道。

艾莎坚定地摇了摇头，  
“不要逞强，安娜……今晚我攻，你就好好享受，好吗？”  
更何况她背上还骑着没有穿衣服的安娜，艾莎感觉下一秒就可以把她抱上床了。

“不行”  
安娜一边哭，一边坚定地拒绝了她。

看来没有办法了。

艾莎只好又一次使出力气，手中寒气灌满，眼看着压制住艾莎的安娜的手又要结冰。

不过。  
因为之前安娜戴了手甲，里面又至少套了两层的手套，所以这次的冰冻几乎对安娜没有影响。安娜依旧是死死地摁着艾莎。

“求你了… 艾莎”  
安娜发出了最后的乞求。

但是这句话，勾起了艾莎脑子里，安娜色气动人的被压在身下的回忆……

——阿伦黛尔前任与继任女王的重要谈判以破裂告终。

安娜的计划失败了。  
现在她只好死死压住艾莎不松手。而艾莎咬牙又加强了魔力，现在安娜的铁手套上已经结上了厚厚的冰。

正当她们僵持不下，突然听到楼梯那边传来脚步声……

“陛、陛下……？”  
她们的打斗和魔法终于引来了城堡旁边守夜的仆人。

安娜慌了，手下松了力道，艾莎立刻翻身坐起，顺手把安娜搂进怀里然后躲到旁边的房间。

“……女王陛下？……发生了什么事？”  
两名仆人提着武器走上了楼，轻手轻脚地停在了走廊前面。

“……没、没事，哈哈哈……”  
安娜此刻被艾莎紧紧地搂在怀里。不过手套太凉，还结着冰，安娜只好抬起来压在墙上，看起来像是在壁咚艾莎一样。  
隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，安娜感觉到姐姐回升的体温。此刻的艾莎，完全不像刚刚打斗时那样浑身冰冷。

“我们只是……我和艾莎只是在……玩捉迷藏！”  
安娜找了个很一般的借口。

艾莎搂紧了安娜的腰，手却不由自主地往下滑，牢牢地托住了安娜圆润的臀尖。  
安娜紧紧地贴住了艾莎的身体，舒服得想要叹气。

“捉、捉迷藏？……”  
“可是现在已经凌晨两点了……”  
两个仆人交头接耳的交换着意见。

“我们姐妹很久没见面了……我们玩得过火了一点……”  
安娜边说，边把大腿蹭进了艾莎的腿间，安娜轻轻地摩挲着，她感受到了艾莎的颤抖。

于是仆人们说，  
“那如果没有其他事我们先退下？”

安娜应承了，并叫他们撤出去今夜不要再来。

等到他们走远，安娜和艾莎发现，彼此都不可自拔地紧紧贴着对方——所以是多久没有这样安安静静地抱着了？

太舒服了根本就不想分开。

艾莎怀里，搂着一丝不挂的安娜，而安娜腿间，抵着满脸潮红的艾莎……  
她们此刻，都恨不得下一秒立刻占有对方。

“干你到天亮……”  
安娜情不自禁地脱口而出——或许，这也有一丝最后的决战的味道。

“……看来我把你宠坏了”  
艾莎说话间却已经动手——她转了转手指，从门口到床沿瞬间升起一道松软又光滑的冰雪桥。

艾莎不由分说地把安娜推了下去。


	6. ＜6＞

安娜一个激灵，猛的插入五指——安娜的手甲被冻的坚硬，于是这就像是登山镐牢牢的嵌入了冰川一样。安娜没有滑入温柔的深渊里。

接着，安娜一个翻身跳了下来，她灵巧地借着雪桥的障碍左右闪躲，夺门而出。

艾莎在后面紧追不舍。

艾莎左手一个冰幕挡住去路，安娜借着手甲的冲击打出一个大洞。  
艾莎右手一个雪堆拦住方向，安娜跳山羊似的稳稳当当飞跃过去。  
艾莎再放出几根冰栅栏，安娜看准间隙穿行溜过，艾莎再放出一堆冰砖，安娜像松鼠一样灵巧地爬上又跳下来。

艾莎根本拦不住安娜。  
安娜又是越野又是变向，闪转腾挪，十分灵巧——而艾莎也不敢真的伤到安娜。

最后，艾莎把安娜追到了一个巨大的舞会厅。

这里没有蜡烛也没有灯光，只有后半夜爬升起来的月亮，透过高大的玻璃窗洒落下银色的光芒。

安娜前面已经没有路了，而艾莎追进来以后用冰牢牢地封住了入口。

看来，这里就是最终boss战的地方了。

安娜摘下了她的双层手套，她从手套的隔层里面抖落出来不少白色的粉末，安娜把它们涂在了自己的手臂和腿脚上。

“安娜……？”  
艾莎抑制住奔跑而来的剧烈的胸口起伏，防备而不解地看着她。

“生石灰”  
安娜轻轻地说，  
“如果你再用冰水的绳索或者其他的什么对付我，它们就会烧灼我的皮肤”

艾莎惊得什么话都说不出来。

安娜太想赢了。

而艾莎却因为安娜的做法，丧失了大半的斗志  
——都是因为自己对安娜的做法太过火了，才会把安娜逼得用这种方法……

“我一直在想你的魔法，弱点究竟是什么”  
安娜平静地说，  
“……现在我猜对了，对么？”

安娜一步步地走过来。  
她丰满却又纤细，赤裸着身体，充满了少女的气息。

艾莎一步步地后退。  
她没有办法再放出冰雪战斗——之前的自己也许真的太过分了……何况现在只要冰雪化了碰到安娜，安娜的肌肤可能就会被灼伤……这绝对不行。

“所以”  
安娜终于开口了，  
“你要认输么，姐姐？”

认输。

怎么能就这样认输呢，安娜？

艾莎挥动双手，不一会儿她的手中便出现了两柄无锋钝刃的冰剑。艾莎丢下一把，踢到安娜脚下。

  
“带上你的手套。碰到身体为赢”

安娜感觉自己失去了筹码，她只好默默地捡起这柄冰剑。  
安娜深深呼吸，抬眼冷静的盯住艾莎，摆出了应战的架势。

剑术，安娜是比不过艾莎的。不如说什么都比不过艾莎。连现在唯一一个可以破她冰法的“弱点”，都没能彻底瓦解她的意志。

输了。

可是安娜想赢。

于是安娜进攻了。

“为什么”，安娜挥剑，  
“为什么不认输”

叮的一声，艾莎轻松地拨开，回答道，  
“因为你更需要我”

安娜劈下，嗤笑说，  
“是，我需要你听话的躺在我的怀里”

艾莎招架起冲击，轻松的说，  
“欧，我和你想的一样”

两人各不让步，拼刀的声音好似真铁一般铮铮作响。

安娜虚晃一招，艾莎躲开，安娜立刻拦腰补刀。只听铛的一声，离腰只有三厘米，艾莎眼疾手快地抗住了安娜的剑刃。

“使诈”，艾莎嘲笑道，接着一扭局势，开始了疯狂的进攻！

安娜被姐姐的速度和力量打得连连败退，光是招架就已经很困难。安娜只好看准间隙，一个闪身，再加上侧翻，飞身，腾空，稳当的跟艾莎拉开三米远。

艾莎又开始进攻，然而安娜却开始了放风筝——只要艾莎一冲过来就闪避。

不得不说安娜抓的“弱点”还是有用的，艾莎已经不再考虑用魔法去束缚她。于是她俩此刻就像是在硕大的舞会厅玩着老鹰捉小鸡的游戏……

月亮慢慢地爬上中天，而安娜和艾莎却似乎越玩越开心起来。


	7. ＜7＞

天空挂着月亮的晚上，一个大孩子的手中闪闪发亮，不一会儿巨大的舞会厅里就耸立起一座一座美丽的城堡，小孩子在一旁拍手欢笑。

十六年过去了，依旧是这个舞会厅，依旧是长不大的两个孩子——

“嘿！艾莎你不能再作弊了！”  
安娜飞奔着，回头朝她的姐姐不满的说。

艾莎右手一挥，地面立马架起一个侧向的滑梯。只见艾莎冲上去一溜，一瞬间便在安娜逃跑路线的前边落地。

“我可没答应不用魔法造东西”  
艾莎面对着安娜，狡猾地说。

实际上刚刚艾莎为了追安娜，已经造了不少滑梯，现在整个厅里差不多布满了大大小小的冰架子——这让安娜不得不像跑酷一样闪躲。

她们俩玩你追我跑，玩得很疯也很累了。艾莎胸口起伏，调皮的牢牢盯着安娜。而安娜则大口大口地喘气，眼神滑向了一边。

“okay……”  
机灵的安娜突然想到了更妙的一招。她戴着坚固的手甲，这让她更有爆发力，于是她几秒便掰下了一大段冰滑梯。  
安娜像挥舞着大剑一样把这个冰块头挥向艾莎，大喊道，  
——“我也没答应只用剑来决胜负！”

这招真让艾莎始料未及。她虽然已经有了预判，但确实是躲闪不及，于是毫无疑问的被巨大的冰块扫到了身体。

——碰到身体为赢

安娜得意地大笑起来，  
“我赢了！艾莎，我赢了！”

艾莎没想到会是这样的结局。她喘着气，虽然有些许不甘，但更多的是刚才的紧张导致的肾上腺素飙升的快感。

碰到身体为赢确实是自己说的。何况自己作弊那么多次，还不许让安娜作弊一次了？  
——而且确确实实，是碰到身体了。

艾莎没有其他台阶下了。她带着有些不甘、但却充满活力的口吻说，  
“安娜，你赢了”

安娜的脸色瞬间由欣喜变成狂喜，她冲上去就是一个熊抱，还没来得及脱手甲，就牢牢地搂住了艾莎纤细的腰身。  
——希望艾莎不会觉得冷。

“艾莎”  
安娜扳开两人紧贴的身体，额头贴额头，有些喘息的呼唤着艾莎的名字。  
艾莎默许式的闭上了眼睛。

于是安娜迫不及待的吻了上去。

今天的这个吻，实在是来之不易。这是加倍的香甜。

安娜吻向艾莎的脖颈，就像一开始那样贪婪的吮吸着她的柔软和紧致。艾莎根本没有反抗，反而还舒服的低低呻吟起来。  
这让安娜受到了极大的鼓舞，她开始扯艾莎的衣服，她想现在就攻下姐姐。

“等等……安娜”  
艾莎轻轻地阻止了她，  
“我们要在这里做么？”

艾莎推开了还想缠在她身上的安娜。艾莎的脸有一点红晕，她有些不确定地询问起来。

安娜转头看到了看已经要升到中天的月亮，应该马上要天亮了。

“我们应该换个地方”  
安娜诚恳的望着艾莎的眼睛，轻轻的答道。

“以及还需要好好洗个澡”  
艾莎朝她眨眨眼，  
“你别忘了你的手套里全是灰……我可不允许这种东西进来”

安娜心想，是的是的，  
“所以我们一起”  
安娜一个公主抱横抱起艾莎说，  
“现在就去洗”

艾莎乖巧地躺在安娜怀里，她转了转手腕，把舞会厅里的冰雕和入口的冰封全都化成亮点飘散。

她们走了一会儿，回到了主城堡里。艾莎若有所思的看着安娜胜利者般的表情。

“安娜”，  
艾莎轻轻的叫了一声。

“怎么了？”  
安娜非常想说一些合适气氛的话，  
“我的，em……，公主？”  
但却发现叫自己姐姐“公主”有点奇怪。

艾莎轻巧地从安娜怀里跳出来，调情似的说，  
“可是我忍不住了”

诶诶诶！  
安娜慌了，“可、可是我还没洗手！”

“不用洗了”  
艾莎轻巧地揽过安娜的腰，带进了房间里，  
“我来就好”  
艾莎说着便把安娜推下了柔软的床。

安娜本来就没穿衣服，都不用脱了。

“等等，等等…”  
安娜挣扎起来，  
“这不公平，刚刚明明是我赢了”

艾莎低下头轻轻吻了吻安娜的嘴唇，  
“可是等洗完澡就都天亮了，你得去工作了，小甜心”

安娜没有争辩，她看了看窗外的天空，其实刚刚在舞会厅里她就知道。差不多没有时间了。

“……安娜，对不起”

“我向你保证，无论发生什么，每周和你的约定，我都不会再失约”  
艾莎柔软的看着安娜，在她侧边躺下。

安娜带着笑意无奈的叹了口气，  
“那……下周算谁的？”

艾莎想了想，说，  
“不如我们摇骰子”

“让幸运女神决定我们的攻受么？”  
安娜调皮的答道，于是两人都笑了。

笑过之后，艾莎和安娜相互直视着对方的眼睛，静静地过了几秒，不由自主的，她们又吻在了一起。

——直到过一会儿女王的起床铃响彻整个城堡。

\- fin -


	8. 后日谈

“3、3、3！”

“5、5、5！”

距离上次的大战又过去了一周，安娜的家庭聚会多了一个姐妹私密的新环节。她们在掷骰子。

这周的主题是谁先掷到3就赢。  
安娜拼命想出3，而艾莎在一旁干扰她。

掷出了4。

“艾——莎——！”  
安娜不满的抱住双手，气鼓鼓的看着艾莎。

艾莎轻轻地笑了，说，  
“ok，下一个该我了，肯定是我，安娜你先去床上躺好”

嘀哩，嘀哩，  
掷出了1。

“差的更远了哈哈哈！”  
安娜嘲笑起来，而艾莎满脸写的不开心，艾莎扁了扁嘴。

“该我了！”  
安娜神神叨叨的嘀咕了一会儿，开扔！

嘀哩、嘀哩、嘀哩  
———3！

安娜春风满面地转头看向艾莎。

艾莎一副认输了的表情。她张开双手，示意安娜过来抱抱。

安娜扑了过来，她就地压倒了艾莎，不等去床里，她已经扯了掉艾莎的睡衣。

——“这么着急？”  
艾莎似乎有些不满的问。

“多一秒你就多享受一秒，我是为你着想，姐姐”  
安娜说着便把手滑入了艾莎已经湿透的那里。


End file.
